Cuando El Cielo Llora
by Elizabeth-1711
Summary: Habiendo tantos días como números en el calendario, tenía que llover precisamente ese día. Aunque, en el fondo lo comprendía, no podía echarle en cara al cielo algo que ella hacía por dentro. -Oye, mamá –la llamó la pequeña dándole un ligero tirón en la mano-. ¿Significa eso que papá está viéndonos ahora? Podía sentirle. Cálido, protector, seguro. "Estoy en ti…" -Sí, cariño.


**Título: **Cuando El Cielo Llora

**Pairing: **Ichigo x Rukia

**Rating: **T

**Número de palabras: **3.591

**Disclaimer: **Bleach NO me pertenece, únicamente es propiedad de Tite Kubo. Yo sólo me dedico a recrearme con el futuro canon de esta parejita.

**N/A: **No sé de dónde salió ésto, quizá de un día medio depresivo, de la experiencia de perder a un ser querido por primera vez o de las dos cosas juntas, lo único que recuerdo fue que mis dedos se pusieron a escribir solos y, al final, salió ésto. Para las más sensibles aconsejo un paquetito de clinex al lado, sólo por si acaso. Advertencia: Contiene un pequeño, diminuto lime, aunque creo que ni siquiera llega a eso... Yo sitúo la historia en un marco temporal posterior a la derrota de Aizen, es decir, que esos 17 meses de separación nunca existieron. Por cierto, para las lectoras de "Vocales y Consonantes", sólo decir que dentro de poquito subiré el segundo capi ;)

Ahora sí, después de la parrafada os dejo leer tranquilas e insisto en que si os ha parecido, bueno, malo, regular o pésimo, dejéis un review pequeñito para alentar a este intento frustrado de escritora.

¡Un besazo!

* * *

**C**uando **E**l **C**ielo **L**lora

* * *

_Tenía la sensación de que miles de mariposas acariciaban su piel allí donde segundos antes sus dedos acababan de rozarla, descubriendo, una vez más, lo suave y tersa que era, y los complacidos suspiros que ella soltaba cada vez que lo hacía. Ella adoraba la protección y los sentimientos que encontraba cada noche entre sus brazos. Una mirada, un simple acercamiento, eran suficientes para que aquella conexión que siempre había existido entre ambos se hiciera presente. Y entonces, sin siquiera abrir la boca, cada uno sabía lo que pasaba por la cabeza del otro. Se necesitaban mutuamente y ellos eran plenamente conscientes de ello._

_Encontró calidez, anhelo, escondidos en el fondo de sus ojos castaños. Y una pasión tan arrolladora que la sacudió de arriba abajo. Él envolvió sus cortas hebras del color del azabache entre sus dedos, deslizándolos despacio, como si quisiera guardar en su memoria el tacto de su cabello. Ella correspondió a la caricia pasando las manos por los músculos de su espalda, tan fuerte y tonificada como marcada de cicatrices, producto de numerosas batallas. Sentía como, poco a poco, iba ahogándose en su mirada, como ocurría cada vez que compartían un momento tan íntimo._

_Fue él quien, agarrando con firmeza su cabello y empujándola la cabeza, rompió la unión de sus ojos para dejar un húmedo beso en la curva de su cuello y después abrirse paso hasta la barbilla. El objetivo final fueron sus labios, unos abiertos y tiernos labios que le llamaban en silencio. Acercó su boca a la suya y la rozó con picardía, un simple toque más leve que un soplo de aire. Y cuando de los labios de ella brotó un gemido quejicoso, él no pudo hacer más que reírse traviesamente. La conocía demasiado bien, más que ella misma, cada virtud y cada defecto. Pero era precisamente eso lo que la hacía tan perfecta. _

_Exasperada, apresó su nuca con una mano y tiró de ella hasta que sus labios se fundieron en un beso ardiente. Una batalla campal comenzó entre ambos por llegar a la dominación del otro. Al final, ella fue la que se impuso, rodando entre las sábanas hasta cernirse sobre él._

_Cuando, jadeantes, tuvieron que separar sus labios, él comenzó a explorar la sedosa piel de sus piernas, desde el gemelo hasta la parte interna del muslo, incapaz de permanecer unos instantes sin tocarla. Nuevamente, la chispa volvió a saltar en cuanto sus miradas contactaron. _

_Ámbar y amatista refulgieron en la penumbra de la noche; ardiendo en llamas, hundiéndose en el calor de las temperaturas más candentes._

_-Rukia… -murmuró en su oído, rozándole el lóbulo-. Quédate._

_-No seas imbécil –su voz sonó férrea, cargada de una fuerte convicción, pero ella sabía que su interior distaba de cualquier serenidad. Por dentro temblaba sólo con escuchar esa ronca llamada, cargada de sensualidad-. Sabes tan bien como yo que tengo que volver._

_-Entonces déjame ir contigo –le pidió él. Rukia podía leer seguridad y determinación en sus ojos, y sabía que él hablaba totalmente en serio. _

_Nuevamente la misma conversación que ya estaba cansada de tratar con él en la última semana._

_-No, Ichigo –intentó desasirse de sus brazos y evitar cualquier contacto visual, pero el pelinaranja no estaba por la labor de permitirlo. La retuvo fervientemente aprovechándose de la fuerza de la que él disponía y ella no. Rukia, al verse frenada de sus intentos de separarse, le enfrentó con ferocidad-. ¡No voy a dejar que tires por la borda tu vida humana! Todavía tienes demasiado que vivir, experiencias que yo no puedo darte ni tampoco arrebatarte por puro egoísmo. ¡No podría cargar con esa responsabilidad, así que métete en esa dura cabeza que tú te quedas aquí!_

_Ichigo volvió a rodar sobre la cama, enredando a ambos con las sábanas a su paso, y la posicionó debajo de él, sujetándola las muñecas por encima de su cabeza._

_-¡Cállate y escúchame de una puta vez, enana! –exclamó él, cansado de esa absurda costumbre que tenía la morena de cargar con la culpa de todo lo que pasaba en el mundo-. ¿De qué experiencias me hablas? ¿De sacarme una carrera, casarme, tener hijos y pasarme el resto de mi vida con una mujer que no seas tú hasta que a los dos nos salgan canas y se nos caigan los dientes? ¡No me jodas, Rukia! ¿Acaso me has preguntado lo que quiero hacer yo? Se supone que ese es el mejor prototipo de vida, pero a mí eso me suda los huevos. ¡La próxima vez pregúntame directamente qué es lo que quiero y deja de imaginarte las cosas, sabelotodo!_

_Ella sintió como las palabras expiraban en su garganta, y por primera vez, Kuchiki Rukia se encontró de frente con la angustiosa sensación de no saber qué decir. Reconoció la fuerte presión que se instaló en su pecho y unas incontrolables ganas de llorar la asaltaron. Rukia ladeó la cabeza mientras se mordía el labio para sofocar un rebelde sollozo que había decidido no obedecer a su consciencia. Su orgullo no la permitía llorar delante del sustituto._

_-Vamos, Rukia… -el colorín liberó las muñecas de la chica para retirar una sentenciosa lagrima que había escapado de la cuenca de sus ojos, pero antes de lograrlo ella le apartó la mano de un golpe, furiosa. Furiosa, sobretodo, porque sabía que aquellas difíciles decisiones que tanto la había costado tomar comenzaban a flaquear. Pero, ¿cómo no iba a ser así? Su cabeza le dictaba que debía irse de ahí cuanto antes, pero si lo hacía sabía que su corazón se quedaría siempre al lado de ese arrogante y prepotente niñato que tantas veces la había protegido con su propia vida. Y se arrepentiría eternamente por eso. Desde luego, su voluntad era seguir la segunda opción, pero no era lo que debía hacer._

_Estando entre la espada y la pared, al final lo más probable es que acabes acuchillada._

_-¿Y qué pasa con tu familia? ¿Qué vas a decirles a Isshin, Yuzu y Karin? ¿Les vas a abandonar por venir conmigo a la Sociedad de Almas? ¡No seas ridículo, no lo permitiré!_

_-En ese caso… -Ichigo colocó sus brazos por encima de su cabeza, volviendo a dejarla a su completa merced sin oposición alguna. Deslizó las puntas de sus dedos muy despacio, dejando la sensación del batir de alas de un colibrí en la piel de Rukia, desde la zona interna del codo hasta las manos. Entonces, unió sus dedos con los de ella. Apoyándola. Siempre-. Replantéate quedarte aquí. Sé que te estoy pidiendo un enorme sacrificio, pero si tienes tan claro que no piensas permitirme que vaya contigo a la Sociedad de Almas y sea yo quien arriesgue mi vida humana, entonces busca otra forma, porque ten por seguro que no voy a separarme de ti. ¡Y me importa una mierda lo que pienses!_

_Para cuando Ichigo terminó con su discurso, las lágrimas ya corrían con libertad por el rostro de la morena. Y a pesar de eso, Rukia no mostraba un semblante triste o arrepentido, para nada, más bien personificaba la pura frustración. El orgullo de la Shinigami estaba ahí, tirado en una esquina y pisoteado por un mocoso inmaduro de diecisiete años que probablemente no sabía ni lo que decía. Pero Ichigo tenía muy claro que no quería sentir esa sensación de pérdida cuando la viera marcharse. No estaba dispuesto a pasar por ello de nuevo._

_Y la presión en sus dedos no dejaba de insistir. Ni tampoco la intensidad de su mirada._

_-¿Estás pidiéndome que renuncie a mis poderes de Shinigami, descerebrado?_

_Si lo pensaba bien, desde que había conocido a Ichigo había ansiado formar parte del mundo humano. Un lugar sin luchas continuas, sin el miedo constante de saber que cualquiera de ellas puede ser la última, sin la culpa de saber que quizá, si hubieras llegado tan sólo un momento antes, otro seguiría con vida. Sin todo aquello que, casi sin darte cuenta, te va matando. _

_Un lugar donde reír, llorar, odiar y amar con libertad sin normas que acatar ni castigos que temer. _

_Pero… ¿qué pasaría con Renji? ¿Y con su hermano? Claro que, si por el contrario, ella regresaba a la Sociedad de Almas… ¿cómo podría respirar tranquila sabiendo que cuando ese estúpido sustituto perdiera sus poderes no volvería a verla?_

_Una mano invisible estrujó su confundido corazón dejándola sin aliento._

_-Eres un idiota, Ichigo…_

_El pelinaranja sonrió entre complacido y tierno. Los pilares sobre los que se sostenían sus convicciones y que tan resistentes parecían ya habían comenzado a desquebrajarse, y eso le otorgaba una gran ventaja._

_-Y tú una maldita cabezona que no ve más allá de sus narices –Rukia, ofendida, abrió la boca para rechistar, pero desistió de la idea cuando el pelinaranja la calló con un breve pero profundo beso-. Aunque te vayas a la mierda de la Sociedad de Almas o a donde quiera que sea y yo deje de verte, nosotros siempre vamos a estar conectados. ¿Nos unen esos lazos, no? Así que no pienses que te vas a deshacer tan rápido de mí, enana…_

…_Por eso, si en algún momento estoy lejos y te sientes sola, lo único que tienes que hacer es buscar dentro de ti. Estoy en ti…_

_-Pase lo que pase, nunca te voy a abandonar –él pasó sus manos alrededor de su fina cintura y la abrazó con afecto. Rukia sintió como su calidez la invadía y esa protección que irradiaba el chico la embargó. No la importó que después se sintiera como una estúpida debilucha, simplemente apoyó la frente en su hombro y dejó rienda suelta a sus sollozos contenidos. Ichigo suspiró derrotado, pero una sonrisa torcida se asomó en sus labios. Había ganado y lo sabía. De todos modos, ¿qué le gustaba más al pelinaranja que una victoria? masoquista… Ya hay que ser tonta._

_La realidad no era más que un espejo que separaba dos mundos. Y verse el uno al otro era tan sencillo como asomarse y contemplar su propio reflejo._

…_Estoy en ti…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aquel día había amanecido con un resplandeciente sol dándole los buenos días desde su ventana y treinta y ocho grados de temperatura quemándola la piel. No era de extrañar en la primera semana de agosto, pero lo que si la sorprendía era que, repentinamente, aquel cielo despejado y azul ahora estaba cubierto por una manta de nubes plomizas que amenazaban con estallar en cualquier momento.

Él siempre había odiado la lluvia. Era fría y siempre iba acompañada de un cielo oscuro que le deprimía hasta el punto del autismo. Pero sobretodo, la razón principal era que le traía demasiados recuerdos sobre un trágico pasado que intentaba olvidar a toda costa, a pesar de que en esos días le martirizara más que nunca.

Como una caja llena de momentos y cerrada bajo llave que, cuando llovía, parecía programada para abrirse automáticamente.

Si ella hubiera podido cerrar esa caja para no ver jamás aquel dolor oculto tras simple indiferencia en su rostro, bien sabía Dios que lo habría hecho. Sin embargo, sus poderes no daban para tanto, así que tenía que conformarse con hacer alguna idiotez que le devolviera al mundo real y, con mucha suerte, le sacara una sonrisa.

Una repentina brisa de aire cálido revolvió las largas hebras de su oscuro cabello. El tiempo no había pasado en vano para nadie y, al fin y al cabo, ella también tenía un pasado turbio que la atormentaba.

Alzó la mirada al cielo en el preciso instante en el que una gota se posó en su mejilla.

No pudo evitar que un suspiro de resignación escapara de sus labios. Habiendo tantos días como números en el calendario, tenía que llover precisamente ese día. Aunque, en el fondo lo comprendía, no podía echarle en cara al cielo algo que ella hacía por dentro. Siempre por dentro porque, si había algo que ni el tiempo ni las circunstancias podían cambiar, era que Kuchiki Rukia odiaba mostrarse débil ante los demás.

Y para ella lo más importante eran ellos. No dejaría que ninguna mueca de pesadez arruinara su característica alegría, tan típica de esa etapa.

Sonrió con los ojos cerrados y entendió que, por primera vez, el cielo la había dado una tregua y se había aliado con ella, exteriorizando lo que su interior gritaba pero su boca callaba. Y por estúpido que pareciera, aquello la hacía sentir un poco mejor. Al menos, aliviaba la tristeza que su sonrisa escondía.

Porque en esos momentos el cielo lloraba su ausencia.

Disfrutó unos instantes más de aquel aire limpio y volvió la mirada al frente, contemplando el racimo de flores secas que reposaban al lado de aquel monumento de piedra; el culpable de todos sus temores. Aquellos que tenía que desafiar enfrentándose a esa tormentosa presión en el pecho.

Otra vez.

Al lado de otra columna de granito con el grabado de "Kurosaki Masaki", se encontraba la lápida del hombre que, a pesar de los años, seguía amando más que a su propia vida. Aunque jamás fuera capaz de reconocerlo en su presencia tan abiertamente.

Rukia flexionó las rodillas para cambiar las flores marchitas por un nuevo ramillete de lirios frescos. Acarició titubeante las letras que rezaba el muro de piedra con las puntas de los dedos y soltó de golpe todo el aire que llevaba conteniendo. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había estado haciéndolo.

**Kurosaki Ichigo**

"_Una vez más aquí, Ichigo. Es estúpido, pero por algún motivo, ahora, delante de ti, me siento demasiado pequeña. Supongo que es porque este es el único lugar donde estoy obligada a asimilarlo en lugar de creer que es tan solo una pesadilla. Es algo que no ha cambiado y, la verdad, no creo que lo haga nunca._

_Pero es que me cuesta demasiado hacerme a la idea de que ya no estás aquí, conmigo. Te siento tan dentro que a veces pienso que estás a mi lado. Sonriendo orgulloso._

_Sé que no puedo quedarme mirando atrás, sumergida en tus recuerdos. Tengo que seguir corriendo en línea recta, enfrentándome a cada obstáculo. Tal y como hacíamos antes, juntos, unidos por esos lazos que nunca se romperán._

_Sigo adelante sin ti porque no puedo permitirme dejar de avanzar, por mucho que a veces fracase y desee rendirme. Se lo debo a ellos. Logran colmar de ilusiones mi día a día y le agregan felicidad a mi vida. Gracias, Ichigo, por no haberme dejado completamente sola. Una parte de ti sigue conmigo._

_Ojalá pudieras verles… Se parecen tanto a ti. En ocasiones siento que se me cae el mundo cuando les veo arrugar el ceño o perder la compostura por nada. Otras, me invade una extraña calidez porque de esa forma consiguen acercarme a ti. Y así la soledad desaparece._

_Cuántas veces te habré imaginado con los ojos rebosantes de satisfacción, susurrándome al oído que siga así, que lo estoy haciendo bien. Orgulloso y ufano por tu familia._

_Espero que estés donde estés sigas igual que siempre. Con tu prepotencia, tus inquietudes, tu seguridad y ese gran corazón. _

_Recuérdalo siempre, Ichigo. _

_Te quiero. Más allá de los límites del tiempo."_

-Mamá… -una manita pequeña se arrugó en torno a su vestido-Está lloviendo mucho.

Era cierto. Un auténtico aguacero asolaba las húmedas calles de Karakura.

-Misaki, déjala en paz–dijo una vocecilla masculina pero muy infantil. Su propietario asestó un ligero golpe en la cabeza de su pequeña hermana-. ¿No ves que está hablando con papá, tonta?

Una retahíla de lamentos y acusaciones entre los dos pequeños amenizó el característico silencio del lugar.

Rukia les miró con ternura. Ichigo había dejado con ella algo que siempre la recordaría su estancia en aquel mundo.

La propia materialización de su amor.

Ambos tenían el cabello de esa extraña tonalidad anaranjada heredada de su padre, pero ahí acababan sus similitudes. Ella tenía los ojos de un reluciente tono miel, mientras que los de él recordaban más al azul de una noche estrellada. O al violeta de un amanecer temprano, según incidiera la luz.

Él, por el hecho de ser más mayor que su hermana, le sacaba más de una cabeza y era muy fuerte para su corta edad. No era de extrañar, la sangre de los Shinigami corría por sus venas. Había adoptado el papel del hombre de la casa ante la ausencia de su padre y, a pesar de ese mal carácter que poseía, se ocupaba de protegerlas a ambas a toda costa. Desde luego, era muy gracioso ver el ceño fruncido del pequeño, agresivo, cada vez que alguna supuesta "amenaza" estaba cerca de ellas.

Ella, por su parte, era bajita y menuda, pero muy ágil. Componía la parte opuesta de su hermano. Más bien sensible, afectuosa e inocente, era incapaz de soltar la mano de su madre. A Rukia le recordaba mucho a Yuzu. Era capaz de endulzar hasta el momento más amargo.

-Kaien, Misaki –les llamó ella, sin apenas alzar la voz. En seguida la disputa pasó a ocupar un segundo lugar-. Acercaos.

Los niños corrieron junto a su madre, agarrando cada uno su mano al llegar. Observaron la columna de piedra en el que la morena llevaba tanto tiempo ensimismada y, al instante, su agarre se intensificó.

-Papá es un héroe –comentó Kaien, sin levantar la mirada del nombre escrito de su padre-. Eso fue lo que le dije antes de irse, y le aseguré que algún día sería como él. Él me contó que para ser un héroe hay que proteger a las personas que se quiere ante cualquier dificultad. Y, entonces, me hizo prometerle que os protegería. Siempre.

El pequeño subió los ojos hacia los de su madre con total convencimiento y apretó un poquito más los dedos entorno a los de Rukia. Un leve deje de confianza destelló en sus iris azules.

-Y desde entonces nunca he dejado de hacerlo.

Una cuerda de emociones se tensó en la garganta de la morena. Lo intentó, pero no pudo emular ni un sonido mientras sentía como el pecho se le quebraba sin remedio.

Vamos… ¿tenían que ser _tan _parecidos?

-¡Mira! –exclamó Misaki señalando con el dedo índice un punto cercano. Muy cercano-. ¡Qué bonita!

La vista de Rukia siguió la dirección que su hija señalaba con tanto entusiasmo. Entrecerró los ojos buscando aquello que sorprendía a la pequeña, luego los abrió con el ceño fruncido y por último volvió a entornarlos. Pero no hubo forma. Fue incapaz de vislumbrar nada.

-Vaya… -murmuró Kaien, admirando algo que su madre no lograba comprender-. Nunca había visto una mariposa negra.

Y ahí estaba la razón por la que Rukia no podía disfrutar del escenario que sus hijos admiraban curiosos. Una mariposa negra tenía un significado oculto que poca gente comprendía. Al igual que conocía el motivo por el cual no podía verla.

Al fin y al cabo, renunciar a los poderes de Shinigami suponían también perder cualquier asimilación de esencia espiritual.

-Oye, mamá –la llamó la pequeña dándole un ligero tirón en la mano-. ¿Significa eso que papá está viéndonos ahora?

Enfrentar aquella cruda realidad fue como si la hubieran tirado un vaso de agua helada a la cara.

Imaginó su rostro marcado por ese siempre fruncido ceño, su suave cabello del color de un atardecer y una sonrisa de satisfacción suavizando sus rasgos. Pero tan sólo fue eso, una fantasía producto de su delirio. Allí no había nadie más que sus dos hijos pequeños sonriéndole a alguien que ella no era capaz de percibir.

Las lágrimas corrieron con soltura por sus mejillas.

Entonces, una corriente de aire se levantó, envolviéndola, elevando sus cabellos con el viento y levantando el sombrero de paja de su cabeza. Rukia observó como el objeto se perdía a lo lejos fundiéndose con la brisa.

Sus oídos lo captaron al momento. El aire arrastraba un murmullo, palabras provenientes de una voz que tantas veces había escuchado. Pero que jamás le pareció tan hermosa.

"_**Estoy en ti…"**_

La lucidez que llegó a su mente le sacó una sonrisa espontánea.

-Sí, cariño. Siempre lo ha hecho.

Quizá no pudiera verle, tal vez nunca pudiera tocarle, pero, ¿qué más daba eso? Podía _sentirle_. Cálido, protector, seguro. Tal y como entonces.

Eso era más que suficiente para ella.

"_**Estoy en ti…"**_

Y la mariposa batió las alas al primer halo de luz.


End file.
